


Two

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

Jason remembers christmas at home. He's laying in bed thinking about turkey and tinsel and the brightly coloured decorations dotted around his house, and suddenly he feels sort of sad. He's sure they don't have tinsel here, or turkey or even christmas for that matter. Just another normal day for the Atlanteans. It's the early morning on the 2nd of December and Pythagoras is already awake, sat at the table with a triangle made out of sticks of wood in front of him. Jason sighs and drags himself out of bed. He drops onto the chair next to Pythagoras and audibly groans.

"What's the matter?" Pythagoras stops and turns to face him.

"Ah, nothing."

"No, something is definitely bothering you." Jason glances between Pythagoras and his triangle before visibly relaxing and shifting in his seat.

"Alright, well. Back home we, uh, celebrate something called Christmas." Jason pauses, waiting for a reaction from Pythagoras.

"What do you do to celebrate?" Pythagoras queries.

"It probably sounds crazy but..." Jason looks at Pythagoras and then back down at the table. "We chop down a pine tree and stand it in our homes. We decorate the tree with tinsel and baubles and pretty things and sing songs about it. You probably think I'm mad."

"Not at all. Although, it is admittedly an interesting form of celebration. May I ask what tinsel and baubles are?"

"Tinsel is like strings of brightly coloured foil and baubles are coloured spheres you hang on the branches of the tree. We also wrap gifts up for friends and family and open them on Christmas Day - the 25th of December." Jason sighs again and stands up from the table. "I'm pretty hungry. I'm going to see what food we can afford with this." He holds up a couple of coins he found on the floor and leaves the house, shutting the door carefully behind him. Pythagoras leans back in his chair, and with a small smile on his face, begins to devise a plan.

-

When Jason returns home, much later than he had expected what with all the strangers suspiciously asking him for their help, there's a tiny plant in a cup sat on the table with what looks like a child's toy ball placed next to it. It looks as though the ball has been painted and Jason almost laughs. Pythagoras and Hercules stand side by side, glancing between Jason and the plant and Jason then notices the pile of what he guesses are presents, wrapped in very scruffy looking parchment. Staring at the display before him, Jason simultaneously burst into laughter and tears, embracing Pythagoras in a truly heart felt hug. Hercules stands with his hands on his hips and grins proudly, claiming to have organised the whole thing himself. Pythagoras doesn't argue.

"Thank you so much! Thank you. Merry Christmas!" Jason smiles and glances back at the tree. "We have to wait until the 25th to open the presents!" Pythagoras smiles fondly, seeing the happiness on Jason's face at their poor recreation of a celebration they'd never even heard of before bringing pure pleasure to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and im super sorry if any of this is historically inaccurate. please let me know if something is!


End file.
